Limphean Lilies
by GreenPearl Atlantic Aries
Summary: Flora gets Helia the best anniversary present ever: limphean lilies! Can she find a romantic way to give them to him? *One-shot **Flora/Helia ***Takes place between seasons 2 and 3


**A/N: I love the Winx Club SO much and Helia and Flora are my favorite couple in the show! I hope you guys like it! If you guys have any requests you can either leave them in the comments or PM me! **

Flora sat in her and Bloom's bedroom with several pots of rare Limphean Lilies. Since it was her and Helia's one-year anniversary, she wanted to make him a special gift, and what better present from the fairy of nature than a beautiful bouquet of flowers from her home planet? Flora had spent months growing these rare flowers from seeds, doing her best every day to keep the young plants in perfect growing conditions for optimal size and beauty. Now, six months after she planted the seeds, the flowers were perfect for cutting. The stems were now ten inches high, and the petals have become as soft as silk and radiant shades of magenta with tiny black speckles. They were the most beautiful flowers that Flora had ever seen; she had even considered keeping these flowers for herself and coming up with another amazing present for Helia, but this was the most meaningful present that she could think of giving her boyfriend, and there was no better way to show her devotion to him than giving him her best work ever.

Flora slowly began to cut the flowers and arrange them in a navy blue, blown-glass vase. It took her a half hour to arrange the flowers perfectly, but when it was all done, she sighed with relief and content. Finally, after months of preparing the perfect gift for her boyfriend, it was finally done! All she had to do now was think of the most romantic way to deliver them to Helia. Flora sat on her bed staring at the vase of flowers, thinking of how to give them to Helia for another half hour when Bloom walked into the room, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Flora! What're you doing? I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, hi, Bloom. I've spent all day making a one year anniversary present for Helia."

"Aw!" Bloom cooed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Bloom, but I'm kind of hung up on something, and I need your help."

Bloom looked at Flora, confused. "Of course, Flora, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I need some help coming up with ideas on how to give Helia his anniversary present."

Bloom leaned on her left hip and scratched her head, thinking for almost an entire minute.

"Come on, Bloom, give me some ideas! I want this to be so romantic that Helia will never forget it!" Flora insisted impatiently.

Bloom put a finger on her jaw for a moment, giving it a lot of thought. After a few moments, she looked up with bright eyes and a smile and said, "Well, if you really want to make it sweet, I can talk to Sky and have him let you in when Helia isn't in the room. You could go in and leave the vase in his bedroom with a cute love note. It would be really romantic if he saw that you left it for him when he wasn't there." Flora jumped off of her bed with excitement and wrapped her tan arms around Bloom's pale shoulders. "Thank you, Bloom! That's a great idea!" Flora's soft voice rang through the room. "When do you think he could let me in?" Bloom swiftly removed the flip phone from her right jean's pocket and held down the two button, speed dialing her boyfriend. The phone rang three times before Bloom enthusiastically sang, "Hey, Sky! It's Bloom! So I need your help with something… Yeah, yeah, can you let Flora into your room so she can leave something for Helia when he isn't in?... I know! It's cute, right?!... Okay, Sky, I'll let her know. Thanks!"

Bloom turned to Flora who was staring at her with excited eyes. "So…?" Flora demanded impatiently. Bloom gave Flora a half coy smile, trying to hide her excitement from her roommate. "Sky said that Helia is planning on leaving in about ten minutes, so you should start heading down to Red Fountain now, so as soon as he leaves, you can pop right in, drop the flowers off, and get out of there before he gets back in, but Sky said to be careful, he thinks Helia may have heard the conversation and may be suspicious. So I am coming with you, so if he sees us, I'll just say that I brought you with me so I could spy on Sky." Bloom smiled as she said her boyfriend's name. "Now let's get a move on!" Flora waved her hand and in a puff of pink glitter, an old, elegant piece of parchment paper appeared, and next to it, a white feather quill. The pen began to frantically scribble the letter in blue-black ink.

"Okay, Bloom, I'm ready. Magic Winx, Charmix!" Flora called out.

In a flash of light, the two girls transformed into their fairy forms. Flora quickly fluttered across the room, grabbed the still-floating parchment and vase of lilies, and flew out of the room with Bloom. On the flight to Red Fountain, Flora and Bloom flew through the sky as fast as their tiny Charmix wings could carry them. They would have raced each other there, but Flora didn't want to risk dropping the vase. It only took about five minutes for the two to arrive at Red Fountain, and they quickly found the Specialists' dorm balcony. Since they had some time to kill, they landed in the tree right outside of the boys' bay window, making sure to stay concealed in the leaves. Apparently they weren't hiding well, though, because when Flora looked into the window, she met Brandon's eyes, who quickly nudged Sky and motioned to her. She waved at both of the boys. Sky walked up and opened the balcony door. "Okay, ladies, the coast is clear." The blond said quietly. "You guys should probably hurry, though, I don't know where Helia is going, so I don't know how long he will be gone for." The blond said warily. The two fairies fluttered into the room, and were greeted by Timmy, Riven, and Brandon, who were all gathered around the flat-screen TV in the living room watching "Red Dawn". "Hey, guys!" The two girls replied together before Flora ran into Helia's room with the vase.

Helia's room hadn't changed much since the last time Flora had been in it; everything was organized, his bed was neatly made, his uniform was laid on the window sill, and he still had the painting of him and her on the nightstand next to him. She smiled when she saw the picture, remembering the time that she watched him paint that, but quickly remembered that she didn't have much time to lose.

She quickly placed the vase on the nightstand next to their picture and turned around to leave the room when her face met someone's chest, knocking her to the ground. "Flora, are you okay?" Flora rubbed her head and looked up to see that the person she ran into was Helia. "Helia! Oh no! This was supposed to be a surprise! It was going to be so romantic…" Flora trailed off, tears beginning to collect in her eyes. Helia kneeled on the ground next to her, his long jet black hair spilling over his right shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Flora, this is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me! I love it, and it is _very_ romantic." Helia grabbed Flora's chin and brought her lips to his, making Flora's face turn a petal pink. "It's funny, I was actually on my way to Alfea so I could give you your present, but I forgot it in my room, so I came back." He stood up and walked over to his uniform, where he reached into the pocket and pulled out a locket. Flora wiped her eyes and tried to peak at what Helia had in his hand. "Flora, I want you to close your eyes." Flora did as she was told. She heard Helia come up behind her and sit down on the floor, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, making her spine tingle. Helia took the locket, draped it over her neck, and tied the clasp. "Okay, Flora, you can open your eyes now." Helia said with a smile. Flora opened her dark green eyes and took a good look at the gold locket, examining it in her hands. "Helia, I don't know what to say, this is beautiful… and is that…a limphean lily?" Flora asked with a cute giggle as she examined the front of the locket. It was indeed a limphean lily engraved on the front. Helia laughed. "Yeah, Flora, it is. I know how much they mean to you, and look," Helia grabbed the locket and pressed a small button on the side, opening it into two. Inside, there were two pictures, one of him and one of her, with the words _together _and _forever_ written above each of their pictures. "Helia, this is so sweet!" Flora said, clutching the locket to her heart. "Hang on, Flora, there's more." Helia said, flipping the locket over. There was something engraved on the back: _I see the flowers bloom when you're around me. I hear the angels sing the sweetest melody, whenever you call my name. Can't you see that I'm crazy in love with you?_ Tears of joy flooded Flora's eyes. She turned around and kissed Helia as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. They parted and Helia whispered into Flora's ear, "Thank you so much for the flowers, sweetheart, I love you so much. Happy anniversary."


End file.
